A Light In My Darkness
by musicormisery4105
Summary: Short canon oneshot: Alice/Jasper's first meeting. JPOV. "Alice — she was the light in my time of darkness, all that I had been looking for. And well, if I was being truthful with myself, I knew that this perky vampire would change my life forever."


**Authors Note:** _So, I was having a little bit of writers block with writing some of my other stories so I decided to let go of some of my writing frustration by writing a short oneshot. I know it's probably been done before by others, but well I want to give my idea of Jasper and Alice's first meeting. :) It's canon of course, but I added some of my own little twists. But I hope you all enjoy. Now my fanfic count is up to an even twenty :) Yay. Anyways, review please!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight nor am I associated with it in any way. I'm not the great Stephenie Meyer so I don't own anything here except my own random character that I threw in...but I think you'll enjoy him :) I do not own Jasper Whitlock Hale or Mary Alice Brandon Cullen._ (Although I would LOVE to own Jazzy_..._okay, so this is random but has anyone even noticed that for the movie, Jasper kind of looks like Hyde from "That's '70's Show"? I mean the hair, the aviators that the actor, Jackson, wore in that one interview between him and Ashley Greene)

**Summery:** _Alice and Jasper's first meeting from Jasper's POV. "This Alice—she was the light in my time of darkness, all that I had been looking for. And well, if I was being truthful with myself, I knew that this perky vampire would change my life forever, for the better.."_

* * *

**PLAYLIST:**

_Twisted_

- by -

Carrie Underwood

**

* * *

**

**A Light In My Darkness**

**Jasper POV**

**- **_**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania 1950 **__-_

I walked aimlessly through the bustling town of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I didn't exactly have any place in particular that I wanted to stop and visit—but as I took a chance to look up at the gathering dark grey clouds in the sky, I realized I would need to find shelter soon. It would look odd for someone to be waltzing around in a storm without an umbrella, coat or rainboots. Plus, it was still daylight outside, it was nearing 5pm. I had left the South years before, but I still wasn't exactly comfortable walking around in daylight. It was absolutely strange, knowing that for the majority of the past ninety-some years I had been living in complete darkness.

I sat casually down on an old wooden bench by a small park for children. There was an elderly man walking around with an umbrella in hand. When he saw me he smiled widely. Then, suddenly, he frowned, "You better get an umbrella, yougin'." The old man declared. "The storms 're coming in quickly!"

I nodded towards the gentlemen and offered him a smile. It wasn't his fault that he made the mistake of calling me a 'youngin''. I was probably at least forty or fifty years older than the man himself. But he wouldn't know this, I was stuck in a young man's body—twenty.

"Thank you, sir." I said respectfully, "But the rain and wind has never bothered me. I'll be fine."

The man chuckled, "Spoken like a true man, my wife will kill me though if I come into the house soakin' wet. She'll start blabbing about me ruining all the good furniture!"

I grimaced slightly as the man began to ramble on about how his wife always bugged him about every little thing. It wasn't that I hated when people made small talk with me—no, it wasn't that at all. I welcomed the company. I life in loneliness was a pain in the ass sometimes. Often times, I wished I'd never left Peter and Charlotte. But, I knew that I had too. They needed alone time and I was getting sick of the repetitive lifestyle. But what I wouldn't give now for that life back. It's just, it felt odd to be within human contact, to talk to them and laugh with them without you killing them right away or frightening them. I wasn't like them. I mean, how were they supposed to know they weren't talking to a human but a vampire. I'm surprised they never noticed my strange colored eyes—blood red.

The man suddenly asked me a question, "What about your wife? She ever get mad about you getting the furniture wet?"

I shook my head, "No sir, I'm not married."

He looked surprised by my statement. "Well surely you have to be in your twenties by now?" the man estimated. He was correct, sort of. Really I was over a hundred years old but I just looked twenty. That was one of the perks of being an immortal. It was as if I never had to grow up. But, that also had its disadvantages.

"You're correct, sir." I stated. "But, I just haven't found the right lady yet."

"Oh, I see. Well, I have a feeling," the man started and paused before giving me a wink, "I have a feeling that you'll find ya' a pretty young lady really soon."

I thought about what the man said—what I wouldn't give for some company. Or, at least some company that felt the same way about our life as I did. Peter and Charlotte were great but they didn't understand my aversion to killing the innocent. I wanted a way out. But, unfortunately, I was beginning to think that there wasn't a way out of this wretched life. I was damned, stuck like this until god somehow decided that my time was done.

Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts as several fat rain drops fell on my shoulder, hit my nose and became matting down my hair. They came down so softly at first that I didn't even notice them but quickly they came on faster and faster. The people around me and the older gentlemen began to run towards a sheltered area to get away from the rain. I never did understand why they did this—it wasn't as if they would melt.

"Well, I must be going, youngin'. Margie will get angry if I leave tracks in the living room." he said humorously, and with that he took off walking in the opposite direction, whistling as he went.

I stared after him, dumbfounded for a moment before I decided to stand up and followed his example to an extent. '_Oh well, you might as well try and act human for just one moment_.' I thought to myself.

I decided to find someplace I could wait out the storm that wasn't overly crowded. Luckily the first reasonable place that I spotted was a small, dinky looking mom and pop diner, _I think that's what they were referred to it as these days_, and entered it. The first reaction I had when I entered it was family oriented, then I thought—warm. The diner was small, painted a cheery yellow color and there was barely anyone inside.

Then my eyes fell on _her_.

There was a tiny, and by tiny I really mean tiny, woman sitting on one of the chairs near the bar. Her body was slim, yet curvy and reminded me of a little fairy or pixie. Her jet black hair was cut short and was styled in every single direction as if she had just gotten up and didn't bother to tame it down. The woman's entire essence just screamed out vampire, she was like me. But then, her eyes locked on mine at that moment and I was surprised by the color. Instead of the correct blood red color they were supposed to be, a molten gold color swirled within the depths of her eyes. But, there was no doubting that this woman was a vampire.

'_So how did she change her eyecolor? What makes her so different_?' I wondered.

She was staring straight at me, bouncing slightly in her seat as if she was excited about something. There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes and her feelings were sprouting off all sorts of things—happiness, nervousness, excitement (_loads of that_), and of all things, _love_. I was shocked, did this beautiful tiny woman have feelings for me? She didn't even know my name, she had just lain eyes on me. How could this be?

The tiny woman hopped down from her stool and started walking towards my frozen form. The way she was walking, it was as if she was very stiff. Her face had a look of extreme concentration on it and I then realized that she was trying her hardest not to bound or bounce over to me and scare me. Each of her steps were controlled, precise and completely bounce free. But I momentarily forgot that when I looked at her angelic face again. It was as if the earth had stopped turning as I watched her walk towards me. For all I know a bomb could have went off and I would not have paid any attention to anything other than the gorgeous woman walking towards me. I swallowed heavily.

She stopped not even a foot in front of me and smiled a little nervous smile. Her nerves were getting even stronger now and all I wanted to do was put my hand on her and calm her. But instead of doing that, I pushed a little rush of calm towards her and immediately I watched as her entire frame relaxed.

She took a deep breath and uttered the words that would change my entire existence from that day, "You've kept me waiting a long time."

I ducked my head in embarrassment and out of confusion. But then a wave of confidence burst through me, the woman was talking to me—me of all creatures. "I'm sorry, ma'am." I told her, putting my southern accent out a little bit more.

The girl then held out her hand and I took it without hesitation. I brought it to my lips and then said, "My name is Jasper. May I have the wondrous pleasure of learning your name, sweetheart?"

If the vampire in front of me could blush, I'm sure she would have. "Alice," she squealed happily. "My name is Alice." And before I could stop her or move she had wrapped her tiny arms around my lean frame, snuggling her face into my rock hard chest.

I couldn't push her away, I couldn't tell her to unhand me. No, I wrapped my arms around her slim body and pulled her tighter to me. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I was done toying with myself, I was giving in. I didn't care that I had just met this woman, I didn't care I only knew her name, I didn't care about anything other than the fact that she left absolutely perfect being in my arms. This Alice—she was the light in my time of darkness, all that I had been looking for. And well, if I was being truthful with myself for once in my lifetime, I knew that somehow this gorgeous perky sprite of a vampire would change my life forever, for the better.

**The End.**

* * *

_Awh, everyone loves some Jazz and Alice fluff :) I just had to write something fluffy, it seems that all I have been writing lately in angst, don't get me wrong I love it but sometimes you just need a break and you need to write something really sweet :) And that's what I did. I hope all you Alice and Jasper fans enjoyed me writing something that wasn't Edward and Bella for a change. Lol. Anyways, please review!_


End file.
